1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy that is a launcher for a plastic lid, for example of the type that often accompany metal cans of snack foods. The launcher comprises a length of elongated spring material having a lid engaging means at a first end thereof, a centrally located fulcrum for providing a point at which the launcher is bent and a second end which provides a place where fingers are placed to engage this elongated spring member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discs which can be thrown, for example, the frisbee, are well known in the art. These devices are thrown by hand and require a degree of user skill for accurate throwing. To provide an easier means for projecting a disc, hand held projection devices have been developed which require relatively little skill by the user. Examples of disc projecting device include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,807,922 to La Sala et al; 2,408,984 to Lawson, Sr.; and 4,033,313 to Ryan as well as Italian Patent No. 600,301 to Rocci. This prior art discloses devices which use an elastomeric material, such as a rubber band, to propel a disc. Elastomeric materials have the disadvantage that the elastomer can break and cause an additional expense in replacement costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,547 to Marley discloses a hand trap device to toss disc-like clay pigeons, and it does not employ an elastomeric material. However, this hand trap involves considerable skill by the user to accurately project a clay pigeon.
Elongated spring materials have been employed to project objects such as spheres as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,243,122 to Glover et al and 3,841,292 to Hoffman. However, the apparatus disclosed by these references would not be appropriate for projecting a disc, nor imparting a spin to a projectile. Spin is important because it allows an object to be projected with greater accuracy and distance. In addition, '292 to Hoffman could be hazardous to children. It has a pointed end which could injure a child, particularly the eyes. Another disadvantage of Hoffman is that it can only project objects which have a bore hole.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,245 to Hansen and 4,277,068 to Sakaki disclose hand-held projectors which can impart spin to the disc. The Hansen patent discloses a projector comprising a handle attached to a bracket arm attached to a clamping bar which clamps onto a disc. The clamping bar pivots to throw and to impart a spin motion to the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,521 to Hargrave discloses a flipper comprising a length of material having a lid-engaging means at a first end, a shield being adjacent to the engaging means and a handle at a second end of the spring member. The flipper engages a lid similar to the lids used in the present invention. A possible disadvantage is that the flipper could be dangerous for children. The flipper user could impart a stinging blow to another by bending the spring material and releasing it while near another.
The previously mentioned U.S. Patent to Sakaki discloses a disc projector and catcher which includes a pair of resilient pinching blades between which a flying disc is loaded. One pinching blade has a slippery edge, and the other has an opposing corner. When a thrust is provided by the pinching blades to the disc, the thrust is transformed into a torque between the opposing and slippery corners, thus imparting a spin to the disc. However, both the devices of Hansen and Sakaki have drawbacks. The Hansen device could be dangerous because the clamping bar could injure a child. In addition, the devices of Hansen and Sakaki have mechanical components which could break down.
It is thus desirable to have a simple device which can project a disc and impart a spin to the disc. Such a device should be safe to use.